Janus Tepes (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Janus | Aliases = God of Beginnings and Endings, "First son of Dracula", Golden Angel, "Golden One", "Heaven-Spawn" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Vlad the Elder (paternal grandfather, deceased); Mircea, Radu the Handsome (uncles, deceased); Prince Basarab the Great (ancestor); Stephen Bathory (2nd cousin); Zofia (step-mother, deceased); Maria (step-mother, deceased); Dracula (father); Domini (mother); Lilith Drake (half-sister); Vlad Tepulus (half-brother, deceased); Xarus (half-brother, deceased); Frank Drake (descendant of Vlad Tepulus) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (Janus); 6'2"Category:Height 6' 2" (Golden Angel) | Weight = 215 lbs | Weight2 = (Janus); 230 lbs (Golden Angel) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Janus; Originally BlueCategory:Blue Eyes); Red (Golden Angel) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Janus; Originally BrownCategory:Brown Hair); SilverCategory:Silver Hair (Golden Angel) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lieutenant/advisor to Dracula; former agent of Heaven (when possessed by the Golden Angel) | Education = Grade school; tutored by the vampire Claw sect's Adept | Origin = Pureblood Vampire host to the Golden Angel | PlaceOfBirth = Cambridge, Massachusetts | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula #54 | First2 = (Unnamed) (Named) | HistoryText = Janus Tepes is the son of Dracula and Domini, who was possessed by the Golden Angel, an angel of Heaven, a messenger of God. The Angel had appeared to Dracula many times and thwarted plans in the past. The Golden Angel battled Dracula and predicted his death, although he was then slain by Dracula. Dracula and his then wife Domini conceived Janus Tepes via a spell provided Anton Lupeski. Janus Tepes was born in Boston, Massachusetts. Dracula sired the child as part of the Church of Satan to conquer the world. The baby Janus was accidentally shot and killed by Anton Lupeski during an attack by the Nightstalkers on Dracula. Domini resurrected her baby by merging him with the so called Golden Angel, returning Janus to life but as a full grown adult. Janus Tepes as the Golden Angel became father main opponents fought him to prevent his victims from becoming vampires. Janus Tepes did, however, team up with his father when he worked with Frank Drake, and Topaz, as they battled a demonic creature. During the event they nicknamed the "Star Waaugh" incident, Janus worked with Lectronn and Crimebuster to deal with mystical fallout related to the event. When Quincy Harker had temporarily destroyed Dracula, the possessing golden angel abandoned Janus' body. Janus was immediately returned to his child form, and at age five, was kidnapped by the vampire Varnae. Janus was later attacked by the Claw Sect and handed over to his brother Xarus who had usurped his father throne as Lord of the Vampires. The Siren Sect leader Alyssa secretly handed him a light-deflecting pendant when he escaped. | Powers = Angel Physiology: Janus became the host of the Golden Angel, thus possesses the powers unique to that particular type of angel. * Angelic Wings: Janus possesses winged flight, which grant him flight at incredible speeds and with a high degree of control. * Superhuman Strength: Janus has been seen lifting extremely large objects. Possibly equal or rivaling his father. * Superhuman Speed: Janus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Janus body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. * Superhuman Agility: Janus ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: Janus natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Healing Factor: Janus is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Janus can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however, he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Janus apparently survived death by reincarnating himself into a new body. * Energy Blasts: Janus possesses the ability to shoot light blasts from his hands. * Teleporting: Janus possesses the ability to teleport short distances * Illusions: Janus possesses the ability to create illusions * Shape-shifting: Janus possesses the ability to transform partly or fully into an eagle * Other Abilities: Janus is capable of giving Dracula pain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Sunlight Pendant' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Janus' first appearance is sometimes stated to occur in , due to him being confused with the Golden Angel. Janus in fact appeared in (where he was already possessed by the Golden Angel), and was named in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dracula Family Category:Photokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters